dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Trunks (PotatoBomb35)
Dragon Ball Z: Trunks is the story that details the canon events that take place in Trunks' timeline. ''' '''Frieza's Return Saga Age 764, August https://youtu.be/g9-mOkAr2GY Our heroes have just settled down after the battle on Namek. Unfortunately a sudden large energy is sensed, and our heroes spring to action to combat the threat. https://www.dragonball-multiverse.com/en/chapters.html?chapter=71 Goku returns to his friends and explains everything. He explains how he found the Ginyu Force Pod on Namek, and made his way to Yardrat, learned instant transmission and made his way back using the technique after sensing Frieza's enormous energy on Earth. Everyone is amazed by Goku and the Super Saiyan transformation, angering Vegeta because he still has not reached the form. Goku demonstrates the technique by teleporting to Kame House and returning with Master Roshi's sunglasses. Everyone is happy to see Goku again and everyone returns to their lives. Krillin returns to train with Master Roshi, Gohan goes to study at his house with Goku, Vegeta and Yamcha return to Capsule Corp, and Tien and Chiaotzu return to the wilderness to continue their training. Vegeta eventually steals one of Capsule Corp's spaceships and goes into space to train. 'Android Saga' 2 months after the battle with Frieza, Goku suddenly becomes very ill. During a training session with Gohan, Goku collapses to the ground and is carried back to the house. Goku shows signs of a heart virus, and is forced to do nothing but lie in bed. Months go by, and Goku's condition worsens. Finally, after months of Goku battling the disease, Goku passes away. Everybody comes to the house to Chi-Chi and Gohan in their time of greif. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16pCRochM3M Our heroes first sense the energy signatures of the Androids 2 years after Goku's death. Our heroes arrive in West City to confront the threat. Android 17 is blasting away at the city, killing people and destroying everything in sight. Tien orders Chiaotzu to stay back, and to leave this to them, because it is too dangerous for him. Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan and Krillin land next to the androids and confront them. Bulma, Gohan, Yajirobe and baby Trunks watch from afar as explosions go off in the city. Yajirobe tells Bulma that he is going to return home and avoid the danger, so he hops into his car and drives off. Suddenly however, a ki blast strikes his car and sends him crashing down into the ocean. The Androids continue to fight all of our heroes at once, beating all of them down with ease. http://i.imgur.com/Dc57F1Nh.jpg Goku: Oh, I'm dead. Gohan left the battlefield in hopes of finding the Dragon Balls Gohan: I have to find the Dragon Balls and save the planet before Piccolo-san is killed... Bulma: Gohan! Come with me, quick! Gohan: Looks like all the Dragon Balls are in the same place! Bulma: Yes, and I have a bad feeling about this... We have no time to lose... Gohan: The sky has turned dark! Oh no! Piccolo is badly beaten while fighting the Androids, and is finished off by Android 18 with a single fatal kick to the stomach. As a result, Kami dies and the Dragon Balls become inactive. http://i.imgur.com/SBsisqth.jpg Pilaf: Shenlong! Turn us into young people again, now! Mai: Eh? Shu: I heard there are some monsters near the southern city... I don't think it's time to make this kind of wish... Bulma: You guys!! What are you doing?!? Pilaf: baby sounds (W-we became too young!) Mai and Shu: baby sounds Shenlong: Your wish has been granted. Farewell. Gohan: PICCOLO-SAAAAAAAAN! This is the first time Trunks and Mai have met Pilaf: baby sounds (RUN!!) After Piccolo's death, Gohan is devastated. Gohan screams in anger at the death of his guardian and friend, and is overwhelmed. Gohan yells and releases all of his untapped potential energy. Gohan explodes in golden light as his hair turns a golden color. Gohan has become a Super Saiyan. Gohan retains the form for a few seconds, before dropping to the ground, exhausted. The baby Pilaf Gang escape, with plans to return eventually. Vegeta clashes with 18, eventually landing on a highway along the canyon. Vegeta tells 18 about how this is the time to show off something very exciting. Vegeta tells Android 18 about his struggle to become a Super Saiyan, but now he has finally achieved it. Vegeta decided to go 100%, and begins to transform. Vegeta's hair turns golden, his eyes turn a light green, and his power skyrockets. https://youtu.be/o5Qh5MGsInI Vegeta screams in agony as Android 18 approaches him once again. 18 finishes Vegeta off with one final blow to the stomach. Vegeta collapses to the ground, dead. We cut to see baby Trunks crying. Bulma and Gohan return to Capsule Corp. in Bulma's plane. The Z Fighters attempt to combat the threat, however the Androids are simply too powerful. Yamcha attempted to stop Android 17, but was beaten down and killed with a single kick to the neck. We cut to see Yajirobe climb out of the water after the car accident. He climbs to the surface and dries himself off. Yajirobe is terrified of the Androids and tries to make a break for it. Tien attempts to stop Android 18, however Android 18 teleports in front of him, punching him in the chest, killing him. Krillin attempts to stop the Androids as well, but is beaten down. Android 18 speaks to herself saying "It's a shame, he's actually kind of cute." before the two Androids fire two simultaneous ki blasts, striking Krillin in both his eyes, killing him. Yajirobe is shown running through the city, trying to escape unseen. Unfortunately a sudden explosion goes off in front of him, blowing him backwards. Yajirobe stands back up only to see Android 18 hovering in the sky above him. Yajirobe yells "NO! Leave me alone!' as he tries to attack her with his sword, which she easily grabs and breaks into pieces. Android 18 fires a High-Pressure Energy Wave that goes straight through Yajirobe's stomach. Android 18 flies off believing Yajirobe to be dead. Yajirobe lay on the ground for minutes, slowly bleeding out from his injuries. Just in the nick of time however, Korin comes flying in on a Nimbus cloud, carrying a bag of Senzu Beans. Korin gives Yajirobe a Senzu, which completely heals his injuries. The Androids have defeated the majority of Earth's protectors. Nobody is strong enough to defeat the Androids, with our remaining heroes, Bulma, Gohan, and Trunks hiding away in secret locations, to avoid danger. Gohan continues to train alone, continuing to challenge the Androids to hopefully one day defeat them and avenge his fallen friends. Bulma raises Trunks in Capsule Corp, with Gohan stopping by occasionally. This continues for 13 years. The Androids continue to rampage the Earth, with Gohan attempting to stop them at every oppurtunity, along with Bulma working on her plans for her Time Machine. ' https://www6.123movies.st/watch/dragon-ball-z-the-history-of-trunks.1q0v/7xkv77 'Cell Saga Trunks returns to the past to stop the events of the Androids from happening, equipped with his sword and Goku's Heart Virus medication. Trunks returns to the past, stops King Cold and Frieza, meets his father, fights the Androids and Cell, and saves the main timeline. After defeating Cell, Trunks returns to the future with his newfound strength. Trunks returns to reunite with Bulma, who is delighted to see him return. They talk while having some tea, until the radio goes off saying the Androids are attacking a city near them.Trunks immediately jumps to action to stop the Androids. https://youtu.be/ug4MfzcC-jo A few days later, Trunks attempts to use the Time Machine once again to return to the main timeline and tell the Z Fighters that he defeated the Androids. Before he can use the time machine however, Cell sneaks around the corner, ready to attack and take the Time Machine at any moment, in order to travel to the past and absorb Androids 17 and 18 to obtain his perfect form. Once Trunks senses Cell, Bulma retreats back inside Capsule Corp. and Trunks confronts Cell. https://youtu.be/kVk-KRI2D2A Cell and Trunks clash, ending the Androids once and for all. https://youtu.be/NBoYicc0sLo 'Babidi Saga' A few years before Age 795.. Trunks was invited to the Sacred World of the Kai by Shin to train in preparation for Babidi's arrival. He successfully pulled out the Z Sword and trained with it to increase his strength. Shin and Kibito were both impressed that a human was able to master the Z Sword and so Shin decided to finalize his training by testing the Z-Sword's sharpness by cutting a block of Katchin, the hardest metal in the universe. Before Shin could throw the block to Trunks, Kibito sensed Babidi's movements and so they then went to Earth and Trunks requested for his clothes to return to normal. After they reach Earth they managed to take out Pui Pui and Yakon. Trunks then battles Dabura as a Super Saiyan while wielding the Z Sword. As he was fighting him, Dabura spit on the Z Sword, and as it was being turned into stone, Shin demanded for Trunks to release the sword. As Trunks released the sword, it was completely turned to stone and broke when it fell to the ground, where Dabura burned it with his fire breath. Aftwards, Dabura delivered a strike to Trunks but Trunks held his blade until he was pushed back. Shin stated that he miscalculated Babidi having the ability to have Dabura as his servant and declared that he will prevent Majin Buu's revival as he charged at Babidi. However, Shin was attacked by Dabura and seeing this, Kibito attempted to assist Shin but Dabura blasted him. Shin was being tortured by Babidi and seeing this, Trunks out of anger transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and fiercely attacked Dabura. While Dabura was defending Babidi, Trunks delivered a powerful kick to Dabura and the impact managed to kill Babidi. Dabura was about to use his spear and throw it at Trunks, but Shin paralyzed Dabura and Trunks was able to kill him with a Burning Attack. Shin was glad that the world was at peace, then he perished. https://youtu.be/TwL-_4BmBO8 'Goku Black Saga ' Age 795 After defeating Dabura and Babidi Trunks thought that the conflict had finally ceased, with the remaining humans on Earth returning to their daily lives. Suddenly however, the peace is broken by a sudden large threat. 10 miles East of South City a mysterious man appears, looking exactly like Goku, only wearing black clothes. https://youtu.be/lTAOgYyC3iQ Trunks battles against Goku Black, trying every chance he can to defeat him over the course of one year. With every fight however, Goku Black only grows stronger, and the longer he reaps the Earth, the more humans will perish. :Black kills the Supreme Kais of each Universe, killing the 12 Gods of Destruction and deactivating their Angels. Then, along with Future Zamasu, he goes on a rampage on Earth annihilating the humans believing it to be justice. Future Bulma gathers enough fuel for a one-way trip to the past and Future Trunks manages to make it to Age 779 using the Time machine. Black kills Future Bulma and travels to the past using the Time Ring but it causes a disturbance in time creating a dark portal that pulls him back.Goku, Vegeta and Trunks having traveled into the future confront Black who soon transforms into Super Saiyan Rosé. Future Zamasu appears and aids Black in battle which leads to their victory. Thanks to the actions of Mai, her men and Yajirobe, Goku, Vegeta and Trunks are able to be returned back into the past.Goku, Vegeta and Trunks make a second trip to the future only to find Black still alive. In another battle Trunks ascends to Super Saiyan Anger which he uses to hold off Black and Zamasu as Goku and Vegeta return to the past.Goku and Vegeta arrive in the future for a third time, followed by the Supreme Kai and Gowasu who uses the Time Ring. Trunks tries to use the Evil Containment Wave to seal away Zamasu but is unsuccessful due to Goku forgetting to bring the sealing paper. Black and Zamasu fuse into one being and to counter it, Goku and Vegeta fuse to become Vegito. Trunks fights against Fused Zamasu and unconsciously creates a Spirit Bomb gathered through the hope of mortals. Trunks absorbs it along with Goku and Vegeta's remaining ki and uses it to further enhance his Ki sword and destroy Fused Zamasu's body. Zamasu's essence takes over the Earth and spreads across the universe, including to the present timeline and kills almost everyone on Earth. Goku uses the button to summon Future Zeno who erases this timeline's universes along with Zamasu for good. Goku and Trunks return to a now extinct alternate future universe to bring Future Zeno to the main present universe and find him a safer place to stay with the present Zeno. Trunks, Mai and everyone else return to the past. Whis creates a new universe for Trunks and Mai to live in, and the two travel back to the future together. https://youtu.be/97MMI7IRumA